When an object is moved discontinuously (apparent motion) across space, the observer may perceive a smooth motion. The target appears to momentarily occupy locations at each point in the motion path, although it is physically present at only a few. For this to occur, the visual system must interpolate and fill-in between the static location. The proposed research will investigate the interpolation process in 3 cases of experiments; 1) discrimination of continuous and continuous motion, 2) vernier offset, and 3) stereo disparity. The first aim is to evaluate a model of interpolation based on sampling theory. This model suggests that discontinuous (sampled) motion of a target results in replication of its spatiotemporal spectrum. Perception of smooth motion will result when these replicas are eliminated by the visual filtering. Validity of this model will be tested with a new variety of discontinuous motion. The second goal is to determine the effects of spatial frequency composition of interpolation. Interpolation will be investigated with stiumuli containing simple and complex spectra. The relationship between interpolation filters and previously described spatial frequency, temporal frequency and orientation/motion direction channels will be determined. Lastly, the effects of retinal locus on interpolation will be determined.